


Para capturar o Pokémon lendário que é seu coração

by BabalonCat



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), Pokemon GO, TV Quase
Genre: Comedy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Julinho tem um ninho de Charmander na porta de casa, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabalonCat/pseuds/BabalonCat
Summary: Júlio César Júnior Fagundes morava no meio de um ninho de Charmander. E tinha uma fraqueza por olhos verdes. Fossem os impossíveis olhos verdes de um certo cinéfilo, ou os olhos de dó de um bichinho muito do encrenqueiro.





	Para capturar o Pokémon lendário que é seu coração

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história surgiu quando Julinho reclamou que ninguém mais jogava Pokémon GO. Foi se desenvolvendo pelo Twitter e ganhou forma com o trailer de Detective Pikachu. Culpem a Niantic, a Tv Quase e a Nintendo, que são os donos dos personagens.  
> A inspiração foi um Tweet de Julinho lançando uma cantada em Maurílio envolvendo Pokémon, mas eu não lembro o autor, se você estiver lendo, me diz, que eu dou os créditos, um beijo para você.  
> E, principalmente, um beijo, um cheiro e um queijo para a Paulie, a pessoa mais querida, gentil e atenciosa do mundo. Se não fosse por ela, eu não teria vergonha na cara para escrever e postar essa história. Obrigada, meu mel, você merece todas as coisas boas do mundo!  
> Corretor: o word, Toth e eu. 
> 
> Cês me desculpem essa monstruosidade e boa leitura pra todos. Pra Caito e Leandro também!

“Puta que pariu.”

Foi a primeira coisa que se ouviu quando a porta da casa da família Fagundes se abriu. A Sprinter branca estacionada na frente estava soterrada. Mas não se preocupem, não era um deslizamento de terra ou algum outro tipo de desastre.

Eram Charmanders.

Vários deles, um por cima do outro, alguns até disputando espaço onde não tinha para se acomodarem e conseguirem dormir em cima do veículo de transporte alternativo.

O piloto da Sprinter, morador de Jacarepaguá e piloto da rota Taquara-Castelo, suspirou. Não era raro essa situação acontecer, mesmo quando o veículo estava estacionado na garagem dentro de casa. Todos os dias Júlio César Júnior Fagundes se perguntava o porquê de sua avó, Dona Laury, ter escolhido justamente aquele lugar para comprar um terreno e fazer a casa em que morava, agora com a filha e os dois netos. O lugar era ninho de Charmander, bicho! Julinho estava cansado de ter que sair no meio da madrugada para resgatar alguma pequena salamandra perdida que havia ido parar dentro da piscina e depois ficava se debatendo, lutando pela própria vida.

Respirou fundo, passou a mão pelo bigode loiro e pôs-se a caminhar até a van, retirando os pequenos animais de cima de seu meio de trabalho, resmungando incoerências e palavrões. Nessas horas era que Julinho se arrependia de não ter escolhido um Squirtle como companheiro, aos onze anos.

“Vai querer pegar um Pokémon no laboratório, por que, porra?” Foi o questionamento carinhoso de sua avó, na época. “Pega um desses bichos que tem aqui em casa mesmo, vai ficar esquentando a cabeça?” E foi assim que Julinho, no auge de sua pré-adolescência, quase com bigode na cara, acabou com um Larvitar. Ele se recusava a ter o mesmo Pokémon que o irmão Brenner, e acabou se embrenhando no mato atrás de qualquer outro. Foi o que apareceu e ficou em sua única pokébola (na época ele não tinha tanta grana assim para comprar outras).

Dali nasceu a amizade que perdurava até hoje. Tudo bem que Julinho quis atear fogo no bicho quando este evoluiu para um Pulpitar, mas foi seguro pelo amigo Renan, que havia dito que aquela “coisa horrorosa que parece uma lagarta no casulo vai virar um Pokémon lindíssimo”. Até duvidou das palavras do amigo, já que o outro piloto andava para cima e para baixo com um Raticate gordo e feio, mas não questionou.

Ainda bem.

Hoje seu Pokémon, Cleiton, era um belo Tyranitar, grande e forte que ocupava o banco traseiro inteiro da Sprinter.

Cleiton porque era uma homenagem a um bróder que Julinho havia atropelado, tempos atrás. Um maluco ciclista que ele pegou no caminho de uma reunião com os amigos para cobrir o Oscar, aquele evento que premiava os melhores filmes, não que Julinho confiasse muito nos critérios de avaliação da tal academia (academia de que, afinal? Smart Fit? Se fosse, Julinho já pensava em mandar um currículo, ele tinha mais competência do que aqueles velhos de terno. Ninguém malha de terno!). Mas o tal Cleiton era um cara bacana, só teve a falhazinha de caráter de morrer no meio da transmissão.

Foi aí que ele decidiu o nome de seu companheiro.

O único problema era que Julinho não podia mais levar Cleiton no banco traseiro da Sprinter. Os passageiros ficavam um pouco intimidados com o animal, obrigando o piloto a deixá-lo dentro de sua pokébola, um absurdo! Seu Cleitinho nunca faria mal a uma mosca. Talvez a um certo motorista de Uber, mas isso Julinho faria com as próprias mãos.

Ele jamais envolveria seu pequeno (sim, pequeno, pois Cleiton era como um filho que Julinho havia assumido) em algo assim. Tá que o lagartão era enorme e tinha espinhos, mas era um animal dócil e gentil. Até as velhinhas ele respeitava, olhando feio para o dono quando este atropelava ou se via obrigado a agredir alguma.

E foi assim, indignado com a forma que a sociedade discrimina os Pokémons, que Julinho da Van terminou e tirar o último Charmander de cima de sua amada Sprinter, preparando-se para mais um dia.

Ou quase.

“Char!”

Sentiu um peso na perna e cheiro de cabelo queimado, notando que uma das salamandras havia grudado em si. Balançou a perna, tentando afastar o bicho, mas ele se recusava a soltar, olhando para o bigodudo com um olhar pidão.

Só faltava aquela, agora.

“Escuta aqui, dodói. Eu tô indo trabalhar, não posso ficar brincando com você, não.”

“Char char!”

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Julinho respirou bem fundo, amaldiçoando o ninho de Charmander na porta de sua casa, a péssima escolha de Pokémon inicial e o fato de ter uma queda por olhos verdes, que o levou a colocar a criaturinha sentada no banco de passageiros, saindo dali para mais um dia de trabalho.

Ele esperava que nem Cleiton e nem um certo moreno de olhos verdes ficassem enciumados.

 

\---

 

“Que porra é essa, ô Julinho? Tu arranjou mais um pet para cuidar?”

A voz normalmente irritadiça e carregada de indignação de Rogerinho do Ingá, outro companheiro de pilotagem e de programa (ah, certo, Julinho fazia parte de um programa que falava sobre filmes, transmitido em Holo Casters. Quem havia tido a ideia havia sido Rogerinho. Foi por conta do programa que ele acabou atropelando o bróder Cleiton), deixava transparecer, por baixo de todas as nuances, como ele estava achando engraçada a forma que Julinho precisava se movimentar por aí com o animal laranja grudado em si. Ele com aquele Granbull dele, que era a cara do dono e parecia encarar todo mundo com uma raiva homicida.

O laranjinha não havia soltado sua perna ainda, e nem deixado Julinho o largar em qualquer canto da cidade. Para sermos sinceros, a verdade é que o próprio morador de Jacarepaguá não havia tido coragem de fazer isso, ficando desarmado toda vez que olhava para os olhos verdes e pidões do animal.

“Acho que eu virei mãe de lagarto, bróder.” foi a resposta simples, ao que puxava a cadeira da mesinha de bar para se sentar. O Charmander viu aquilo como uma brecha, subindo e se aninhando em seu colo, não se importando se chamuscava as roupas do piloto e comentarista.

“Isso a gente tá vendo, ô Julinho. O que a gente quer saber é o que você vai fazer com ele.” Renan comentou, tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja, com seu fiel Raticate ao seu lado. O dono da Towner até tentou esticar a mão para brincar com o animal no colo de Julinho, mas foi rejeitado, sendo mordido no processo. Partindo em defesa do amigo, Rogerinho apontou para o Pokémon que mostrava os dentes de forma ameaçadora:

“Tem que ensinar esse lagarto com fogo no rabo aí a ser educado com as pessoa, Julinho! Depois tu ou alguém pega raiva e vai dar trabalho pra gente!”

“Pega raiva não, Rogerinho!” Renan até pareceu esquecer da dor na mão, olhando para o amigo, ao que apontava para o próprio Pokémon. “Eu ensinei o Adam Sandler a morder todo mundo, desde pequeninho assim, ó. É bom porque afasta os jovem e os velho, afasta até fiscal de DETRAN, que fica com medo e deixa o veículo passar na blitz para não levar mordida! Aproveitei e ensinei Renanzinho a morder também, porque quando eu não tô com o Adam, ele já faz o papel de mordedor, dá mais medo ainda!”

Rogerinho pareceu ponderar o discurso do amigo, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Já Julinho tinha outras preocupações.

Tipo o moreno que entrava sorridente no bar, acenando para os amigos, acompanhado de um Squirtle.

Maurílio tinha aquele Squirtle desde os onze anos e o bicho nunca havia evoluído. O cinéfilo dizia que era porque ambos eram pacifistas e recusavam-se a envolver-se em brigas. Julinho já havia visto a tartaruga, praticamente, carregando o dono para fugir de alguns valentões.

Deprimente, mas engraçado.

“Olá amigos, tá tu-- Quem é esse aí, Julinho?” O sorriso no rosto de Maurílio parecia diminuir ao notar o Charmander enrolado no colo do piloto loiro. Podia até ser coisa da cabeça de Julinho, mas alguma coisa muito parecida com ciúmes brilhava nos olhos do dono da Kombi Branca 84.

Olhos verdes que ele também não conseguia resistir.

“Ah, esse aqui é o Palestrinha, o meu novo colega.” explicou com um sorriso maroto de canto de boca, ganhando dois olhares verdes indignados.

Um porque havia achado o nome que havia ganhado uma verdadeira bosta (e Julinho achava também, principalmente porque dar um nome a ele significava que jamais conseguiria se livrar do bicho).

Outro porque…

“Peraí, mas eu pensei que EU fosse o Palestrinha!” Maurílio não teve sequer a decência de ruborizar, ignorando solenemente o olhar perspicaz de Renan e o ar de deboche de Rogerinho e seu Granbull. Adam Sandler preferiu dormir mesmo, tava ótimo ele.

Péssimo momento Julinho havia escolhido para fazer aquela provocaçãozinha, porque Maurílio havia chegado muito perto, o pequeno Palestrinha havia se colocado em posição de ataque e Tony (Ramos, o Squirtle) pulou na mesa, derrubando copos e garrafas, pronto para defender seu dono.

A partir daí não dava para distinguir muito bem as coisas.

Palestrinha acabou lançando um ataque de brasa em cima de Maurílio, queimando-lhe alguns pelos da sobrancelha e barba, nada preocupante, só era desagradável o cheiro de cabelo queimado, mesmo. E Tony Ramos acabou contra-atacando com um ataque de pistola d’água.

Daí foi um pulo para os dois Pokémons estarem em uma briga, se arranhando, lançando ataques e Julinho no meio, tentando separar, sendo atingido.

Rogerinho e seu Granbull pareciam estarem super indignados com aquela batalha sem sentido acontecendo ali, apesar dos ocasionais “Derruba ele, Palestrinha!” ou “Morde no rabo dele, ô Tony!” que o dono da Sprinter azul e vermelha soltava. Renan gritava que eles precisavam jogar água para separar, como se fosse alguma briga de Furfrou, e tratava logo de jogar sua cerveja Com Certeza em cima dos dois animais. Talvez a intenção do rapaz de língua presa fosse embriagar os animais para deixá-los mais calmos?

O dono do bar, munido de uma vassoura e uma pistola precisou de um só tiro para cima e uma única varrida em cima do Charmander e do Squirtle para expulsar aqueles arruaceiros dali. Uma humilhação para aqueles profissionais ilibados.

Rogerinho ameaçou quebrar os dentes de Julinho, que não controlava aquele bicho com fogo no rabo, e dar uns cacetes em Maurílio, que nem para treinar a tartaruga direito para não fazer bagunça quando fosse batalhar. Renan dizia que eles podiam fazer um ringue de luta na casa dele para lutarem com Renanzinho, que o garoto era bom de briga e apanhar formava o caráter.

Só Maurílio, abraçado a seu Squirtle, ajoelhado no chão, olhava para Julinho magoado.

Aí não, né?

Julinho se aproximou, o Charmander Palestrinha ainda grudado em sua perna, rosnando baixinho. Abaixou-se ao lado do moreno, um ar de vergonha tomando conta de suas feições. Não era algo com o que Júlio César Fagundes estivesse acostumado. O problema eram aqueles olhos verdes, ele não resistia àqueles olhos impossivelmente verdes.

“Me desculpa, Moreno. Eu deveria ter controlado melhor o Palestrinha.” pediu, em um tom baixo, espanando o rosto chamuscado do piloto da Kombi branca. Nem mesmo seu habitual sorriso se fazia presente, naquele momento.

“O problema não é o bicho, Julinho. O problema é que você deu pra ele o meu apelido, eu pensei que só eu fosse chamado assim por você.” Ah, aquele biquinho inconformado e aquela expressão contrariada. Maurílio era quase como uma criança mimada, o dono da Sprinter achava uma graça, tanto que até voltou a sorrir.

“Mas é que ele parece com você, Chuchu. Vocês dois tem esses olhos verdes e são birrentos iguais.” riu com a expressão indignada do cinéfilo. “Mas você é o único. Se te incomoda tanto, eu mudo o nome, acho até que ele vai gostar.”

“Não, não precisa, só… eu acho que ele tá com ciúmes de você.” deu de ombros. Não era como se ele fosse qualquer coisa além de amigo do Doutor Jacarepaguá. Mas ele queria ser. E o outro também queria que ele fosse.

“Só ele, Neném?” sorriu mais ainda, se aproximando um pouquinho mais. Só um tanto para que as respirações se misturassem. “Que tal pegar um cineminha comigo mais tarde, Moreno?”

“E-eu… eu topo.” respondeu, a respiração entrecortada, os olhos quase se fechando, pesados demais para aguentar o peso do olhar do loiro. “Mas por que isso? É só pra se desculpar? Já tá tudo bem…”

“Na verdade é porque eu quero capturar esse Pokémon lendário que é o seu coração.” A resposta tinha parecido mais bonita na cabeça de Julinho, mas o riso aberto e solto que Maurílio acabou dando compensou toda e qualquer vergonha que o piloto da Sprinter pudesse passar. E olha que era muita.

“Ô Julinho, não é querendo acabar com esse momento lindíssimo de romance aí, ó. Mas o teu Charmander tá comendo o pneu dianteiro da tua Sprinter.” a voz de Renan, levemente emocionada, parecia, quebrou a mágica entre o casal que flertava.

Julinho da Van se virou para olhar o veículo e, pela segunda vez naquele mesmo dia, o palavrão deixou seus lábios.

“Puta que pariu.”


End file.
